


Of Showers and Mangos

by shoesoftennis



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Clary is a little bitch, Embarrassing Pictures, Established Relationship, Jace being a stupid teenage boy, M/M, Porn with some plot, Shower Sex, Simon being Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoesoftennis/pseuds/shoesoftennis
Summary: Magnus has been blessed with some alone time, but he realizes very quickly that he misses his handsome Shadowhunter boyfriend. So, he decides to surprise him with shower sex.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Of Showers and Mangos

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for the summary. I never know what to write. The sex isn't super explicit, by the way, but it's still, ya know, there.

It wasn’t often that Magnus was afforded some quiet time to himself. Between his boyfriend, his boyfriend’s raucous family and Magnus’ own work, he rarely found a moment even just to pour a glass of wine or enjoy a trashy romance novel.

Today, however, he had found himself with a blank schedule and without a boyfriend. Alec had awoken early and gone to the New York Institute for a quick training session (which meant a whole morning in Shadowhunter time.) Nothing but Alec was on his to-do list, so he was passing the morning by sitting on the balcony and eating the fluffy Japanese-style omelet he had tried to make himself. Since this was his first attempt, he thought he had managed to replicate the egg-y fluffiness quite well.

He had just finished it and put his fork down when his phone buzzed from inside. He considered ignoring it. After all, he deserved some time to himself, but he worried Alec might need something. With that thought fresh in his mind, Magnus sighed and gathered his plate and coffee cup, taking them inside. He picked up his phone and was surprised to see a text from Clary:

_ Y _ _ ou should see what Jace and your bf are fighting about _

A blurry picture of Jace and Alec followed, Jace holding something that appeared to be a smoothie. Alec was standing with his arms crossed, one impatient finger paused mid-tap on his arm. Another text from Clary:

_ Alec says there’s no eating or drinking in the training room unless it’s water _

_ They fight about this a lot _

_ It’s very good _

Magnus’ phone dinged for the sixth time.

_ It’s a mango smoothie btw, Simon made it and added protein powder which Jace thinks is awesome and Alec thinks is stupid _

Magnus had no idea why Clary was texting him this, but he could admit that this was amusing. Mundanes used protein powder to build muscle when they worked out, but Magnus doubted Shadowhunters took any fitness tips from mundane gym rats. Though, it was adorable to see this part of Alec, the type A personality that followed every rule no matter how inane. Magnus smiled to himself as his dishes washed and dried themselves. He and Alec had such contrasting personalities even though it didn’t feel that way when they were together. Alec allowed Magnus to break the rules; he even thought it was endearing. How long that would last, Magnus wasn’t sure. He had been in plenty of relationships where the traits his partner had found endearing about him at first became irritating later.

He should stop thinking about this. So to distract himself, he replied to Clary:

_ I didn’t know Shadowhunters had any idea what a mango was. _

She answered, but he ignored her. It wasn’t that he didn’t like her, but he wanted to spend the rest of his morning untethered to Shadowhunters-who-were-not-Alec or, more precisely, anyone-who-wasn’t-Alec. He wished Alec had forgone training this morning and opted to wake Magnus up for a romp in the sheets, but Alec couldn’t entirely forsake his holy Shadowhunter duties for sex. Well, he could, but Maryse would have some very unkind words for both of them—but mostly Magnus.

Heaving a dramatic sigh, Magnus threw himself on their unmade bed and curled up on Alec’s side. Any lingering heat had long vanished, but the pillow still smelled of Alec—of the Madagascar vanilla soap in Magnus’ shower and Shadowhunting duty. A fascinating combination, if Magnus did say so himself.

His phone rang, and he grabbed it. Alec was calling. He answered as he stood up, willing his clothes off. “Hello, Alexander,” he said, rushing to the bathroom, “are you finally done Shadowhunting?”

“Um, yeah,” said Alec. “Clary said she sent you a picture?”

Magnus turned on the shower. “Yes, she did. Something about mango smoothies and protein powder and that strange Daylighter,” he said.

“Oh.”

“Why? Do I need to explain what protein powder is?”

“No, I just wanted to know what it was is all. What she sent you, I mean.”

“Alexander, you know I love you, but I am very glad you are a Shadowhunter and not an international spy. You’re what one would call constantly suspicious.”

“What does that mean?” Alec sounded a bit offended.

Magnus selected three fluffy red towels and laid them out on the bathroom counter. “Simply a joke, Alexander,” he said breezily. “Are you on your way back?”

Alec’s voice was relaxed when he spoke next, “Yeah. Let’s order takeout for lunch.”

“Yes, yes, sounds wonderful.”

“Magnus, you’re not… talking to me in the shower, are you?”

Magnus let out a laugh. “No, dear. I’m getting a shower ready for you, and since I haven’t taken one yet, I thought we could indulge in one together.”

For a moment, Alec was silent. Magnus thought he had said something wrong, but then Alec said, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

And then he hung up.

Magnus hummed as he slipped into the shower and then hissed like Chairman Meow. He’d turned up the water too hot, so he wiggled his fingers to cool it down. He was glad Alec hadn’t seen that. It would have ruined Magnus’ carefully cultivated appearance, and while Alec had definitely seen that appearance drop on several occasions, Magnus didn’t want to make a habit of seeming lame. 

Within five minutes, Alec burst into the apartment and hurried into the bathroom. Magnus heard his steps slow as he reached the bathroom, and when he opened the door, he looked as cool and collected as he could given the circumstances. His hair was sticking up every which way as usual, tousled but in a sexy way. Magnus wished his hair could be so effortlessly complementary, but alas, Magnus’ hair refused to look any good at all without styling. His clothes were just as rumpled as his locks, and Magnus made a note to lay out an outfit for Alec every night. Maybe then he could finally wean Alec off the baggy, hole-ridden hoodie trend. 

“Did you learn to open a Portal?” Magnus teased. He crooked a finger at Alec, and Alec wasted no time in stripping and stumbling into the shower, their lips meeting messily.

Alec pulled back for a moment, blinking. “Ah, sorry,” he said. He leaned back in 

slower this time and drew Magnus’ mouth against his. It was a gentle kiss, one that sent shivers down Magnus’ spine. It never failed to surprise him how kissing Alec always felt so good; it never lost that blooming warmth that spread beneath his skin and turned into a desperate hunger that consumed him. He wanted Alec right here, right now, so he switched their positions, pressing Alec against the wall.

Magnus detached their lips and smiled. “Don’t ever apologize for kissing me,” he said.

They kissed again, and Magnus pressed their bodies flush together. He could feel his aching erection brush against Alec’s stomach, and he reached down, searching for Alec’s erection and pressing them together. He summoned some lube on his hand and drew his hand down Alec’s length, which earned him a soft moan. Magnus’ smile widened in delight. “Liked that, did you?” he purred, his cat eyes flashing.

Alec buried his face in Magnus’ neck and peppered kisses from Magnus’ jaw to his shoulder. “Duh,” he said in such a breathless voice that Magnus had to laugh.

“Duh. Okay, got it,” Magnus said.

“Shut up,” Alec muttered, nipping at Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus hummed appreciatively and squeezed their cocks, tilting his head to allow Alec easier access. “Oh, Alexander, I don’t think I can oblige. We both know I love to hear myself ta-alk—” He broke off when Alec bit at him harder, sure to leave a bruise. “Well, that was a nasty trick.”

“Like I said, shut up,” Alec said matter-of-factly.

“Point taken,” Magnus said, shooting Alec a shit-eating grin. “But now, I think it’s time for me to show you the tricks I have up my sleeve.”

Alec’s breath hitched, and Magnus squeezed Alec’s ass, his fingers stroking over Alec’s twitching asshole. One of Alec’s legs wrapped around Magnus’ waist, allowing him easier access to slip a magically-lubed finger into Alec’s ass. A torrent of soft noises sputtered out of Alec’s mouth, and he tried to silence them on Magnus’ shoulder, showering the skin with kisses. “Now now, don’t try that,” Magnus purred. He gripped Alec’s chin in his other hand and gazed into his eyes. “I love your noises. I need to hear them, Alexander. Go on. Make them as loud as you want.”

Magnus slipped another finger into Alec and was rewarded with another flood of noises. He began to scissor his adorably sexy boyfriend, and Alec responded with moans and whines that would have made a porn star blush. Alec, Magnus had learned, was weirdly vocal during sex even though he was usually very quiet and strictly observational outside of the bedroom, only putting in his two cents when it was needed. But when he let himself go like during sex, he was  _ loud  _ and  _ obnoxious _ , and Magnus couldn’t get enough of it. 

With steam rising around them, their already hot skin glittering with condensation, Magnus knelt before Alec. He pressed the leg that had been clenched around his waist against the wall and kissed teasingly over Alec’s erection. It pressed against Alec’s stomach, beaded with water. Magnus sucked lightly on the tip, and Alec’s eyes flared wide; he glanced down at Magnus, watching in fascination as Magnus took Alec’s cock in his mouth. 

He sucked like his life depended on it, and consequently, Alec didn’t stand much of a chance. He came much quicker than normal. Magnus swallowed everything Alec gave him, much to Alec’s surprise, and he dragged Magnus up for what was a very salty kiss that Magnus was sure Alec regretted afterwards.

They stayed in the shower long after the water had cooled and eventually wandered into the bedroom, their hands never wandering far from each other. The night passed in steamy splendor, and the only time Alec was a room away was when he finally decided to take a real shower that didn’t have any hot warlock distractions. 

Magnus stretched out on the bed, his muscles pleasantly sore. He would feel a lot worse in the morning, having been more on the receiving end today. Though, he was sure Alec’s hips wouldn’t be rearing to go until tomorrow night again, especially since there had been no time for a stamina rune. He sighed and turned over. He picked up his phone, noticing Clary had sent him a few more texts than he’d originally thought, so he clicked on one of the notifications.

_ Look what Jace bought Simon and your bf _

An image was attached. Simon had his arm thrown around Alec who looked like he would rather be melting in the fiery pits of Asmodeus’ living room than taking that picture. Both boys were wearing a shirt that said—

Holy shit.

Magnus broke down in peals of laughter. He clutched at his stomach, unable to breathe or stop laughing. “Oh my God,” he wheezed. “Oh my  _ fucking _ God.”

He dashed into the bathroom, banging open the door. Alec peeked out of the shower curtain, his face pale with worry. “What? What’s wrong?” he asked.

With a shit-eating grin, Magnus showed him the picture. “Now I see why you wanted to know what Clarissa had sent me,” he teased.

A poppy-red blush bloomed across Alec’s cheeks. “Oh goddammit!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “I told that fucking bitch not to fucking  _ send  _ that!”

That sent Magnus into another laughing fit.

“It’s not that funny!” Alec said desperately.

Through heaving lungfuls of giggles, Magnus said, “Oh,  _ yes _ , it is.” He fell back against the counter and tried to recover. “Jace bought you a shirt that said, ‘Tiny Meat Gang.’ Tiny Meat Gang. Holy shit.”

He started laughing again.

Alec’s blush reached the tips of his ears, and he stepped out of the shower, his fists bundled tight. “It—it’s a music group! That’s what Simon said!” Alec said, his voice squeaking like a mouse’s. “On YouTube!”

Magnus fanned himself with his hand and cleared his throat. He grinned up at Alec’s distressed face, finding his embarrassment intensely adorable. “Points for honesty,” Magnus said. “You know, composers used to call themselves by their respectable names that you could put on a T-shirt without a care, but ah, how times have changed. There is now a music group on YouTube called Tiny Meat Gang who you now are a fan of.”

“No,  _ Simon  _ likes them, and Jace bought us matching T-shirts to torture me,” Alec said. He rubbed his hands over his face. “What kind of  _ parabatai  _ is he?”

“For once, I think something Jace did is absolutely fucking hilarious,” Magnus said.

“And what kind of boyfriend are  _ you _ ?”

Magnus threw his arms around Alec’s neck. “The kind who’s going to make up for his terrible trespasses,” he purred, leaning up to place a lingering kiss on Alec’s lips. “Though, here’s my question: how does Jace know your… meat is tiny?”

Alec shoved Magnus off of him, and Magnus had to lean against the counter again to keep himself upright while he shook with giggles. “It is not, and you know it better than anyone!” Alec shouted. He pouted, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Oh, dear, I know,” Magnus chuckled. “Your meat is not tiny.”

“Can you please stop saying meat in reference to my goddamn dick?”

Though Alec looked pleased that Magnus had agreed Alec’s dick was, in fact, not tiny, his cheeks and the tips of his ears were bright red. Magnus laughed. “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” he said, kissing Alec’s cheek. “But I promise nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, consider buying me a coffee! https://www.patreon.com/rainbowhouse


End file.
